


lilo wars

by lauraamy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Bonding, Holidays, Just a bit of fun really, M/M, Roblivion, lilo wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraamy/pseuds/lauraamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing holiday turns into a lilo war </p>
<p>Just a quick fun snippet of robron&liv's holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	lilo wars

**Author's Note:**

> I was on holiday when I wrote this, so apologies for any mistakes. It's just a fun fic I came up with, as this is why my brother did to me all holiday!!
> 
> Ps I don't know if they're called lilos everywhere, so if not they're basically inflatable beds that float
> 
> Enjoy :)

They were halfway through their holiday, a two week stay in a private villa off the coast of Tenerife. It had initially taken Aaron a lot of persuasion from Robert, and Liv after she saw the private pool in the brochure, but he knew as soon as he stepped off the plane that a family holiday just the three of them was exactly what they needed. 

Aaron had bought two lilos after the first day, the child in him coming out after he saw them in the local supermarket. "come on Robert we need them", he had argued, causing Robert to reluctantly hand over some euros.

It was a warm day, Liv was enjoying soaking up the sun on one of the inflatables in the pool, whilst Aaron and Robert rested on the sun loungers, Aaron listening to music way too loud in his earphones and Robert reading a rather boring book to do with business and enterprise. 

Without any warning, Liv's thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash, before getting covered in ice cold water as someone jumped on the second lilo floating once calmly beside her.   
"SERIOUSLY AARON?!" she yelled with her eyes still closed, by now used to her brother jumping in the pool just to annoy her. 

It wasn't until she heard a laugh that sounded suspiciously like Roberts nearby that caused her to open her eyes and come face to face with the real perpetrator. 

"I'm sorry Liv - I didn't mean to, promise!" Robert said, trying to worm his way out of it after seeing the look on Liv's face; she was scary when angry-no matter if she was acting or not. 

"Oh no Robert.. This is war" the teenager declared competitively before swimming to the other end of the pool. 

"3,2,1.. Lilo war go!" Aaron declared from the sideline, watching as his boyfriend and sister charged at each other on lilo's from opposite ends of the pool, Liv sporting the blue inflatable and Robert the pink. 

It didn't take long before Robert had a hold of Liv, so close to pushing her off the lilo, but halting to stop himself falling with her.   
"Quick! Tickle him!" Aaron shouted, helping his sister, "get the feet!"   
Liv followed her brothers instructions and before he knew it, Robert was squirming around trying to get out of Livs hold, and inevitably slipping into the pool, gasping at the cold.   
"Victory!" Liv celebrated, proud at her achievement. What she hadn't notice however, was Robert swimming behind her and taking hold of the inflatable, causing Liv to topple into the water. 

Ten minutes later, the pair decided to call it a truce, too worn out to continue splashing each other - Robert having completely lost the competition, spending more time in the water than out. They were about to get out and continue soaking up the sun when Robert looked over and saw Aaron fast asleep on his sun bed. Fatal mistake. Instead of getting out, Robert swam over to Liv and whispered his mischievous plan

After hearing the plot, Liv instantly agreed, and followed Robert as he got out the pool and tiptoed round to the back of Aaron's sun bed.   
"Ready.. Now" he whispered as they each picked up a corner of the bed and tilted it so Aaron slid down, feet first.

Aaron woke up with a start, initially confused as to why the water was coming closer and closer before he landed with a crash into the pool.   
After being submerged in the cool water, his first reaction was to scream at the pair, he was enjoying his nap in the sun after all. 

However, when he rose his head out of the water, he witnessed the two giggling with each other and high fiving over their ingenious prank and, well how could he be mad.

After all the fights and sarcastic remarks that occurred when his sister first moved in, Aaron was convinced that she and Robert would never get along. Who knew that all it took was a couple of water fights and prank on Aaron to get the two joking around with each other? 

So, if it meant that Aaron had to be picked on and pushed in the pool a couple of times, then so be it, he thought to himself as he smiled at his little family.   
"Game on!" He declared, jumping out and chasing them around the pool. 

Yes, he thought to himself, this holiday was definitely a good idea.


End file.
